


to my very core

by walfs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walfs/pseuds/walfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp: percy gets hit with sex pollen and tries to deal with it himself. vex comes to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to my very core

**Author's Note:**

> featuring my personal headcanons: percy is trans, made a corset-binder for himself forever ago, and invented the sybian for vex on a dare like a year after meeting her

Kneeling on the ground, half braced against the bedpost, with one hand tangled in the mess of sheets tumbled off the bed and the other- uh- _occupied_ , is Percy. His glasses and hair, much like the rest of him, are a complete mess. There’s nothing about him that isn’t thrown askew, so unlike the neat persona he tries so hard to keep. Normally, she’d take some satisfaction in that; but even from across the room it’s easy to see how hard he’s shaking, and when he finally seems to register her presence all he can seem to manage is a low moan.

Vex is.

She.

Well-- well, she’s not _gaping_ , obviously. There’s a massive difference between gaping and perceiving and-- the latter is her _specialty_. It’s a simple assessment of his state-- or rather, the state of things, in general-- and to be honest the results aren’t good.

Percy rolls his head to the side, resting his temple against the bedpost. His hips rock down, drawing her gaze to his hand as it slides up his thigh, palm-up and twitching and very freshly glistening wet.

A tremor wracks his body, slowly, like it’s being wrung out of him, and Percy wheezes softly. Vex’s gaze shoots back up to his face, concerned, and it’s easy to see now that she’s looking beyond sweaty brows and hooded lids just how bloodshot his eyes are, the lines of still-drying tears on his cheeks.

Gods, he’d look beautiful if he weren’t so _miserable_.

“Oh, darling,” Vex breathes out. She latches the door behind her and is at his side in an instant,  easing down to her knees to smooth his hair back. “I’m so sorry it’s taken me this long.”

Percy opens his mouth and lets out a trembling breath. Her fingers brush down his cheek, curling around his jaw, and Percy presses into her palm. His hips rock down on nothing again, toxins still not flushed from his system. Even if Vex hadn’t been planning to help him before, she damn well couldn’t just walk away now.

Resolve settled, she leans back, intent on setting up the present he’d made for her so long ago so he can be done with all this, but as Vex draws away Percy lurches forward with a wounded noise.

Startled, Vex drops the saddle of the contraption, both hands immediately cradling Percy’s face. He looks up at her, desperation clear in every line of his body, eyes pleading with her, and Vex’s heart aches ever so slightly. The clatter it makes at it hits the carpet goes unnoticed.

“Don’t you worry, dear. I’ve got you,” she murmurs. Her hand trails down, thumb brushing the line of his throat, and Vex _feels_ the next sob as it chokes away his breath. Percy bares his neck, and Vex accepts the invitation for what it is; she traces down the line of his body, past the swell of his chest kept gentled with some sort of corset he’d fashioned long ago and then down, down, between his trembling thighs until her fingers press against him, push inside to where he’s warm and dripping wet. She sets a steady rhythm, just enough force behind the motion so he doesn’t need to rock down and meet her.

Percy moans weakly, gratefully, and Vex offers him a small smile before she turns her attention back to the matter at hand.

...Other hand.

It’s a bit cumbersome to set up with only one hand, but thankfully Vex has gotten used to making the most of her dexterity. The saddle was heavy to carry, but now that it’s on the ground all she has to do is roll it upright, make sure it’s facing forward, and lock it down so it won’t go scooting across the floor.

She’s practically an expert at using this thing so it’s ready to go in a few minutes, but she can’t recall Percy ever mentioning testing it out himself. He’d spent a while fussing over the ‘lack of design’ and impressing upon her that it was a ‘prototype’; maybe it just hadn’t been pretty enough to get himself off on.

Although, Vex muses, a slightly wicked smile curling her face, she doubts Percy will have much to say about the aesthetics of it once she gets him on it now.

Speaking of.

Warmth clenches around her fingers, drawing her deeper in as Percy comes for what she hopes, for his sake, isn’t the hundredth time that day. Percy shudders, groans, milking himself against her for long enough that Vex is the one left to pull away before he can try to ride them again. She moves both hands to his hips, tugging him, and he sways but doesn’t move from his place against the bed.

“Come along, darling,” Vex coaxes. She pats the padded seat beside them, pulling at his waist again. “Your throne awaits you.”

It’s a relief to hear him snort, weary as it is. Percy shuffles, long limbs braced against her shoulders, over to it. She eases him onto the seat, muttering soft words and praises that make him flush down to his chest as he goes. The corset pulls taut against his skin as he shifts, immediately grinding down against the grooves and textures, and Vex frowns.

“We might need to remove this for now. I doubt dying of suffocation during some wild fey sex craze is how you’d like to go.” she says, slipping a finger in the fabric just beneath his armpit. Unsurprisingly, it’s that comment that has Percy finally stilling.

“There are worse ways.” His voice is little more than a croak yet somehow does nothing to hide the open distaste at the thought. “However, there are better things, too.”

“I’ll demonstrate a few.” Vex leans in, slow enough for him to adjust and accept the hands sliding around his back to the cords keeping him bound. She makes quick work of the knot, tugging the corset loose. Percy lets out a sharp exhale, body relieved though his face is tense. His eyes clench shut as she pulls the material away, leaving him fully bare at last, and he shivers at the new chill against his heated skin.

Quietly, gracefully, Vex strips herself and eases herself up onto the saddle with him. It takes time enough that the pull of the toxin has taken him over again, drawing him away from his prior discomfort and back into the irresistible slide of ridges against his heated cunt. Vex scoots closer, legs fitting a bit snugly over Percy’s and bodies close enough that when she reaches back down to slip her fingers into him the back of her hand brushes against her clit.

Percy groans eagerly, forehead dropping to press into her shoulder, breath ghosting over her breasts. Vex shivers at the sensation, her free arm winding up around his shoulder, fingers combing into the back of his hair. He takes his direction easily, willingly-- _not so different from the usual then_ , she thinks to herself, fondly-- and brushes pleading murmurs against her skin as he mouths a path down to her nipple.

Vex lets out a quiet moan as Percy’s hands wind around her, and then his fingers are digging in as he pulls her closer, suddenly incensed. His gentle kisses turn to nipping ones, tongue swiping over every sting; the crossing of their limbs becomes a tangle, fitting them snug together, Vex bucking against the back of her hand as her arm is caught awkwardly between them. She pulls her fingers out, ignoring his whine, and fumbles behind her for the switch to the damn thing.

Percy’s skin is hot to the touch and hard to keep a grip on as he squirms and bucks and tries to find something he can fuck himself on. Vex cranes her neck back, trying to see for the switch, and groans when Percy takes it as invitation to start sucking along her neck. His teeth sink in, hard enough to mark, and his hands dip down to her ass, rocking them together and against the now-slick saddle they’re both tangled on and where--

“ _Vex_ ,” Percy gasps, calling her name the way she’s heard many do with their gods.

Where the _fuck_ is that damned switch--

Her finger hits a small knob and something behind her clicks. There’s a beat of silence, of slow warmth spreading through the seat, before the machine slowly whirs to life beneath them. It’s a slow process, which isn’t what Percy needs right now, but he’s been edging himself so hard since he decided to try and stave off the pollen that within seconds he’s left choking again, nails biting into Vex’s skin as he jerks against her.

Vex knots her fingers in a handful of his hair, forcing his head up so she can meet his eyes. They’re glazed, unfocused, with the pupils blown wide; his cheeks are the reddest she’s seen them and his mouth hangs open, desperately sucking in air.

He’s sensitive, she’s sure, but Vex makes sure to keep them locked together and pressed down against the grooves of the saddle as the vibrations increase. Percy’s legs and stomach muscles twitch feverishly in her grasp.

“Just the start, darling,” Vex promises, breathless herself. The spare, lingering hint of logic left in her brain has time enough to wonder if the effects of the pollen are somehow contagious before a flood of arousal washes it away, drowning her in pure _need_.

Her first orgasm hits her just as Percy crests over his hundredth, for all she knows, and his voice breaks as he shakes and yells. The saddle whirrs on, unrelenting, carrying them both right into another-- or, in Percy’s case from the feel of it, another two.

“Please,” he wheezes, pawing at her desperately. “Please, please, please--”

Vex isn’t sure what he’s asking for, but she knows what she wants and Percy’s never denied her any of them. She leans forward, drawing the aftershocks out as long as she can, and drags Percy into a messy kiss. Neither of them are in any state for coordinating much more.

Not that it matters. Vex sucks Percy’s lower lip into her mouth, drags her teeth over just hard enough to sting, payback for the marks littering her chest, and he comes again. She swallows down his sounds, revelling in the feel of him against her, of just how _easy_ it is to set him off and how stunning he looks when he shatters, lets her take him apart because she might not know how to put him back together in the same way but it’s not like she can make something worse.

Finally, Percy jerks his head to the side, breaking the kiss and gasping for air. His chest is heaving against hers, their nipples brushing together and sending goosebumps rippling along their skin. His throat bobs as he swallows air greedily and Vex redirects her mouth there, dragging her teeth in lines down his bared throat.

“Again.” Vex doesn’t recognize her own voice for a moment, wrecked as it is. “Percy, fuck, again.”

Percy moans in response, rolling their hips together. She shifts him slightly in the seat, to where she remembers the main ridge is, something big enough to press him open even if it’s little more than a tease.

(Fuck, she should’ve brought the attachments he’d made as well.)

Vex, caught up in her own chase, loses track of things for a little bit. Gradually, it all blurs into little more than sensation after sensation, warm skin and slick fingers; an erratic buzz against her swollen clit; the scraping, digging spikes in it all as they dig and pull and mark each other.

Vex comes back to herself just at the cusp of another orgasm, wobbling dangerously between backing off and toppling straight over the edge. Frustratingly, she can’t seem to get there, no matter how deep she presses her fingers or ruts against the machine.

Percy seems to be in a similar situation, though it seems his strength has finally tapped out. His body hangs limp against her, the full weight of him enough to make her sway. She plants her feet firmly against the ground, arms wrapped tight around him to keep him up. Vex rocks them both along, none too gently. Percy’s head, tucked against her neck, lolls with the motions. It takes her a moment through her rabbiting heartbeat to hear his voice, little more than a whisper in comparison to the roar in her ears and the grinding gears of the machine.

“Can’t,” he’s muttering, his voice fucked raspy and raw. “Can’t, can’t, I _can’t_ \--”

Weak though it is, he sounds more himself. Desperate in a different way. There’s still some pollen in him, though; she can taste it in the salt amongst his skin. Just a hint of magic, something so unlike Percy’s own. Her own. Fuck, it’s unlike anything she’s ever felt.

“You can.”

But it’s only a little more. Despite having just come he’s already almost there again; she can feel it. They’re both so close, so fucking close to it.

“Can’t, ca-- _ah! ahhh!_ Vex, can’t, Vex, _ahh_ \--”

Vex keeps her grip on him, unwavering. “Once more, Percival.”

“ _Vex_ \--”

His eyes water, her vision wavers-- she can’t tell if it’s just her or if both them are crying now. The end is in sight, calling to them like a siren, so close, _so close--_

It slams into her like a battering ram, punching the breath straight from her lungs. Her vision goes white, body drawn tenser than any bowstring she’s wielded; against the front of her, Percy’s body is rigid just the same. The sensation feels like it lasts hours, pulling and pulling and pulling at her until finally, _finally_ , something snaps and she drops over the edge, body limp with relief.  
  


 

The candles of the room have nearly burned themselves out by the time she wakes. The ground is cold beneath her, half of her body strewn over stone instead of carpet; against her foot, the machine whirrs on faithfully. She grunts and kicks it. 

Percy stirs awake from the motion, most of their limbs still tangled together. They must’ve just blacked out the second they came and dropped off the saddle. He wakes slowly, groggy in the way he always is come morning.

“What,” he grumbles, though it doesn’t sound like a question. Vex presses a kiss to the tip of his nose, smiling when his eyes cross to follow her.

“We absolutely should never do that again,” she vows. Sleepily, Percy nods.

“Never again,” he agrees. Clears his throat. “Unless we’ve regulated the intake properly, that is.”

Vex closes her eyes and laughs.


End file.
